Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 August 2015
12:53 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 01:07 <3litecandycrusher> hey gatling o/ 01:33 hi 01:34 I beat 323 on first try 10:36 Hi 10:47 o/ 12:00 Hi people, was ChaneyTheSamurott on today? 12:02 Hi Eevee. You looking for him? 12:10 Yes, I am. 12:23 ? 12:26 :P 12:27 hi Hábou 12:27 Eevee, is that you? 12:28 I am Eevee133. An Eevee boy somewhere from United States of America. 12:28 Hi :P 12:28 Hi Habou 12:28 :O 12:29 I thought you and User:EeveeLover1988 are only one (fp) x999 12:29 Hi :P 12:29 Hi :P 12:29 Wazzzup? 12:29 Nothing :P 12:29 I got a new bicycle :D 12:29 More like :P emote? 12:30 Yes :P 12:30 wow eevee I think it's expensive :P 12:30 Hi Chaynee 12:30 It wasn't expenisve : 12:30 * expensive 12:30 :) 12:30 expenisve lol 12:30 o.o 12:30 (fp) 12:30 Hi guys. 12:31 I see the cuss side of the tupo o.o 12:31 Me too! o.o 12:31 :P 12:34 Habou, why do you keep using :P ? 12:36 ^ 12:38 Because :P 12:39 What has he done? 12:39 Puppeting. 12:39 ^ 12:39 o.o 12:40 Puppeting!? 12:43 (yarly) 12:59 Level 1029#comm-256702 -_- 01:02 o/ 01:03 hi Btd 01:03 User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's Spot the Differences - Round 1 01:03 Wanna try? 01:03 Hi BTD. 01:04 Sure! 01:04 I clicked and already found one difference, aiming for 10 of course. 01:04 Do I just post in the comments? 01:04 Also, thanks for the awesome colors! 01:05 o/ 3lite! 01:05 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 01:05 LOL me and 3lite have almost the same color scheme 01:05 except I have shadows 01:05 <3litecandycrusher> yup, and you have a red color, i think that is? 01:05 just post in the comments 01:06 hi 3lite and congrats for being b-crat....uhmmm...I meant admin! (I remembered the time Wildone accidentally made you a b-crat) 01:06 DARNIT 01:06 <3litecandycrusher> XD 01:06 Thread:256685#6 01:06 huh? 01:06 <3litecandycrusher> thanks Flockky 01:07 I looked at the comments in Flockky's blog and now I ruined it for myself. 01:07 XD 01:07 Do not stare at the comments. If you found any difference aside from other users mentioned, you should do it. 01:08 I will be announcing points on the 7th day to prevent cheating. 01:08 Yeah, I saw just one of the differences in the comments 01:08 but I'm probably not gonna participate now 01:09 i HAVE found two differences (I won't say here) 01:09 okay 01:09 why not participate? 01:09 Because I feel like that would be cheating xD 01:09 it's still round 1 and is quite hard to find, right? :P 01:11 <3litecandycrusher> i see one already Btd456Creeper has gone to crush some candies. Btd456Creeper has gone to crush some candies. ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Btd456Creeper has gone to crush some candies. 9:26 CC-8589934592 Hey. 9:26 Flockky II hi Els 9:27 CC-8589934592 Is it necessary to use the template? Template:Episode Passage 9:27 ChaneyTheSamurott Yes, I think so. 9:28 Flockky II I think it'll be more convenient. But the disadvantage for me is, other contributors mostly misunderstand codes. 9:30 ChaneyTheSamurott 125.209.xxx.xxx should be blocked indefinitely for puppeting :/ 9:33 CC-8589934592 yea 9:33 Flockky II yea So I think the traditional way is much better, because if an article is full of templates, it's already called to be a confusing page. And yes, it saves much space. 9:33 CC-8589934592 It's Marisa's idea 9:34 Flockky II I know And probably, after episode passage there might be level passages :S 9:34 CC-8589934592 yea I think so 9:35 Flockky II world passages, any similar passages. 9:35 CC-8589934592 Thread:256729 9:36 Btd456Creeper User blog:Btd456Creeper/Fanfic: Dimensional Collisions plz comments 01:33 yea 01:33 yea 01:33 So I think the traditional way is much better, because if an article is full of templates, it's already called to be a confusing page. And yes, it saves much space. 01:33 It's Marisa's idea 01:34 I know 01:34 And probably, after episode passage there might be level passages :S 01:34 yea I think so 01:35 world passages, any similar passages. 01:35 Thread:256729 01:36 User blog:Btd456Creeper/Fanfic: Dimensional Collisions plz comments 02:05 Hi. 02:38 Back. 03:28 Hi Olaf. 03:28 Michael voted himself, didn't he? -_- 03:28 Apparently he voted for Flockky. 03:28 That sounds like(cactus) 03:28 (cactus) 03:29 I voted for _______ 03:29 Richard? 03:29 If only :P 03:34 * Storm2 makes a pot of tea 03:34 Can I have tea? 03:34 Sure! 03:34 * Storm2 pours Olaf out a cup of tea 03:35 I want to say this idea I have 03:35 For the User of the Month 03:36 #1 is gold ribbon 03:36 #2 is silver and #3 is bronze 03:36 #4 and onwards= free cat 03:36 Yeah :P 03:41 What list could I make, it should be similar to User of the Month 03:41 how about admin of the month? :P 03:42 Cat of the month :P 03:42 Seriously, we tried something similar to Admin of the Month ages ago... it wasn't pretty. 03:44 I need all the admin names 03:45 back 03:47 admin of the month looks good idea. 03:47 brb 03:56 Hi Bubble 03:57 User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's Spot the Differences - Round 1 03:57 Wanna try? 03:57 Hey guys 03:58 i FINALLY found the song in that EvanTubeHD video 03:59 Top 10 list:Admin of the Month :) 04:00 I voted Chaney 04:01 I voted Cat :) 04:02 seems some one voted Storm. Probably Richard XD 04:02 :P 04:02 It wasn't me. I wouldn't vote for myself or support my own proposal. 04:05 Who did you vote for? Storm? :P 04:06 Catinthedark. 04:06 2 for Chaney and Cat :) 04:06 1 for you, storm 04:07 I made a spelling error, voting reset :/ 04:16 Gonna vote 04:16 I prefer Cat :) 04:23 Rahfahbahyohnah? xD 06:26 hey olaf 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> same! 08:28 i do not even get back what i type! 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> i've had terrible connections with chat 08:28 Aha! there is life! Yaya! 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> i keep on having to reload chat ugh 08:29 yeah something is wrong... I think it may have to do with half the javascript on Wikia being disabled or ... broken. 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> probably a bit glitchy… or maybe WIldonesbot is lagging it again :P 08:29 hmmm, i kinda doubt that, he just processes his own window... 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> lol i'm only joking X 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> XD * 08:30 pthhh! XD 08:30 Good to have you back! :-) 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> thanks! 08:30 how was the trip? 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> was pretty awesome! :) 08:31 where'd you go? 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> and FINALLY, i finally did it! i did NOT get car-sick this time! XD 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> New Jersey 08:31 ohh yayy... I used get carsick too, blech! 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> two years ago… just… ugh 08:32 I've never been to NJ 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> on the way back… i got carsick. TWICE. and almost a third time! 08:32 :( 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> whatever though, that was two years ago lol 08:33 guess your stomach has balanced itself out lol 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> probably 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> :P 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> and i hope it stays that way! 08:33 probably... 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> if i am stuck in a car for more than 4 hours, that's usually where i get carsick 08:34 when mine went away it stayed away, anyway 08:34 same. 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> and the drive to New Jersey usually takes between 6 and 9 hours 08:34 i still have the tendency to feel oooky if there are like plastic smells and things 08:34 :O 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> yup, same 08:34 but I don't toss any more... and usually if can open a bit of a window am ok 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> the reason why it takes so long is… THERES SO MUCH TRAFFIC! 08:35 :O 08:35 aww man 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> it would usually take 6 hours to get there but with all that traffic it takes about an extra 3 hours! ugh 08:35 interstate? 08:35 (rofl) 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> #thanksgeorgewashingtonbridgeforthetraffic! 08:36 ahhhhhhh 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> and basically every route through where we have to go is traffic. not very fun >_<_<" height="19" width="19"> 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> whoops, i meant where we COULD go through* 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> so it always ends up that you have to take one for the team 08:37 or one for the road XD 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> or… in the case two years ago… 2 or 3 :P 08:37 that's more like... give it up for the team 08:37 or ... give it up TO the road... XD 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> yup :P 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> i remember last year where we were stuck in traffic for… guess what? 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> 5 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> HOURS 08:38 yuck 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> FIVE 08:38 I like driving but that's more like a parking lot 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> that was one of the WORST trips there ever! 08:40 did you visit family or do touristy stuff? 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> nope, it was to NJ XD 08:42 <3litecandycrusher> yikes i'm lagging quite a bit 08:43 i was posting something 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> the reason it took 5 hours was because they were doing construction on the GW monument bridge :| 08:44 (and also not aware of it being real touristy.... so.... where's teh dunce hat....) 08:45 So I guess I was wondering.... what's there to do in NJ? 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> so it was narrowed down to 1 or 2 lanes 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> LAG GOD 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> we don't have family in NJ, actually, but we go with our family to NJ for vacation 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> brb 08:49 ok brb too... need to do something... 09:17 <3litecandycrusher> now my mouse is lagging… XD 09:21 <3litecandycrusher> brb… again 11:06 Hi, anyone. I am new to the chat and now that I am officially logged on with a name I am having trouble posting a comment on the various levels. I logged on in the first place so I could comment quicker but that does not seem to be the case. I hit "post comment". I wait--nothing I do it again with a he same result. I kee p doing it and sometimes a loadinging editor comes on and gives me a keyboard and sometimes not. What is the procedure if you want to comment and you are a wikia logged in user? CC-8589934592 hey Not real name has gone to crush some candies. Not real name has joined the chat. 7:10 CC-8589934592 hey Storm2 has joined the chat. Not real name has gone to crush some candies. 7:10 Storm2 Hi Elsa. 7:23 Not real name Anyone. 7:23 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia o/ 7:24 Not real name Are you in soda wiki 7:24 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Ya 7:25 Not real name How many edits http://candycrushsoda.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14045 show your stance Soda wiki 2015 08 23